En El Cuartel
by Anne Scarlett
Summary: Un día no tan corriente en el cuartel de la tropa de operaciones especiales de Rivaille. (Eruri-BL)


En el cuartel

Jean:

Solo queríamos jugar un poco, no fue algo que hubiéramos querido hacer por maldad o por qué no teníamos nada más que hacer, ni siquiera recuerdo de quién fue la idea. Pudo ser de cualquiera, pero no de Eren, será titán, idiota o lo que quieran, pero su corazón no tenía la malicia para formular un plan como aquel.

El caso es que lo hicimos, quizá fue para animar a los novatos, o para levantar el ánimo de quienes perdimos a nuestros amigos más allá de la muralla María en la última expedición.

Los motivos no importaron para él, la víctima de nuestra inocente broma, quien para disciplinarnos no le bastó con ponernos a limpiar todos los establos con una pequeña espátula, obligarnos a correr alrededor del refugio desde el atardecer hasta el amanecer. No, tampoco le bastó con mandarnos a lustrar toda la pared interna de la muralla Rose, ni ordenarnos limpiar bala por bala todas las municiones hasta dejarlas brillantes como piedras preciosas.

Para él nada de eso fue suficiente para enseñarnos que con él nadie juega, porque es el hombre más importante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Cuando regresamos con los cuerpos molidos tras cumplir con el estricto castigo, él nos esperaba en el comedor, olía a especias y carne fresca, a leche y canela. A su derecha la capitana de la división de investigaciones, Hanji Zoe, a su izquierda, Erwin Smith, comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

- Hora de cenar. –Fueron sus palabras sacando el cucharón para servir en cada uno de nuestros tazones una sopa espesa que él denominaba "_goulash"_.

Hambrientos miramos el plato, devoramos hasta la última borona, si estaba dulce, salado o insípido no hubo queja, teníamos el estómago demasiado vacío y recibimos con los brazos abiertos el manjar que él preparó con sus propias manos.

Después llegó su verdadera venganza, llegó para retorcernos las tripas y tirarnos al suelo mientras clamábamos por un retrete y nos matábamos por una tira de papel higiénico.

Ese día, definitivamente comprobamos que nadie en su sano juicio debe jugar con Rivaille, mucho menos probar su comida, porque como mencionó Hanji alguna vez: "A Rivaille se le da todo bien, menos cocinar."

- ¡Eso les enseñará! –Respondió con frialdad cuando Erwin Smith lo miró interrogante. Hanji, en cambio, se lo tomó con calma, dijo que el malestar sólo duraría un día y se acercó a Eren para examinarlo.

Eren, siempre Eren. El mocoso que todos envidiamos en aquel momento, no porque fuera titán, sino porque al parecer era el único inmune a la especialidad culinaria del Sargento.

Rivaille se largó del comedor dejándonos con el estómago al revés; tras él caminó Erwin, cubriendo su cuerpo con la capa verde cuyo emblema alado nos recordaba nuestro sagrado deber.

Entonces lo vi, no sé si fue producto de una alucinación provocada por la intoxicación alimentaria, o sí fue producto de mi imaginación, solo sé que fue real como el aire que respiro o como el cielo azul de la mañana. Lo vi.

Erwin Smith colocó su mano en la cintura de Rivaille y lo atrajo hacia él para susurrarle algo al oído, y sucedió lo que nunca pensé que sucedería, el sargento le respondió con una sonrisa.

Parpadeé, froté mis ojos, me arrastré hasta Connie y le pregunté si él también lo había visto.

- ¿Ver qué? –Dijo tratando de tomar asiento.

- El sargento, estaba sonriendo.

- ¿Sonriendo?

- Sí, sonriendo.

- Ah… -Respondió incrédulo. -¿Y cómo era?

- ¿Cómo era qué?

- Su sonrisa.

- Pues verás, era como… como… -Tuve la imagen en mente, pero me fue imposible describirla. –Pues una sonrisa es una sonrisa. ¿No?

- Jean, creo que este puto malestar te ha puesto a alucinar.

- Pero Rivaille es un ser humano como cualquiera, ¿Por qué no puedes creerme que le he visto sonreír?

- Jean, Rivaille no es como cualquiera, él es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y no, él nunca sonríe, ni siquiera Hanji Zoe le ha visto sonreír en todos estos años, así que no existe la más remota posibilidad de que le hayas visto sonreír.

- ¿Y por qué no? Todos los humanos sonreímos, hasta Eren, que es titán sonríe. ¿Por qué Rivaille no sonreiría?

- Porque Rivaille es Rivaille y se acabó.

Armin:

Moví la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones e insistí que no lo hicieran, pero nadie escuchó. Aún sabiendo que esto podría suceder, me levanté de la cama y fui directamente donde ellos estaban. No participé, no opiné, ni siquiera me atreví a mirar la cara de Rivaille cuando entró en la habitación y observó el regalo que le dejamos en la cama. Pero la curiosidad es un gusanillo que cuando se clava en la mente no deja dormir. Eren a mi derecha y Mikasa a la izquierda. ¡Mikasa! De solo recordarlo me sonrojo porque la broma no era apta para chicas. De todos modos sucedió y tuvimos que pagar las consecuencias.

Lo pagamos con creces, trabajo físico duro y el malestar estomacal del que solo Eren se salvó gracias a su titanidad. Los demás sufrimos como unos condenados. Rivaille tenía una manera peculiar de enseñarnos la disciplina, su silenciosa venganza era la más refinada. Preferíamos sus puños y patadas capaces de romper costillas, pero no su venganza "alimentaria", esa que surgía en lo más secreto de su mente y que en cualquier momento podía hacernos papilla.

Hanji lo advirtió varias veces: "Es mejor comer fango que un platillo preparado por Rivaille". Desgraciadamente nadie le creyó, ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque siempre confiamos en él, todo lo hace tan perfecto que nadie pondría en duda sus habilidades culinarias. Por eso no le costó tomar su venganza y disfrutarla.

Podría sonar sádico, pero juraría que Rivaille lo disfrutó, había un aire diferente en su rostro serio desde el momento en que regresamos y entramos en el comedor, no sé, como un brillo especial en su mirada que la mayor parte del tiempo siempre estuvo fija en el rostro del comandante Smith.

Nota mental: Debo ser más precavido y menos confiado.

Esa nota está inscrita en mi cabeza desde el momento en que confirmé la identidad de la Titán hembra, pero por alguna razón siempre la olvido cuando me encuentro con mis compañeros de la Legión. Confiamos demasiado, por eso no somos capaces de recibir los golpes que nos manda el destino desde cualquier dirección. La lección que aprendí en el comedor no tenía que ver con el respeto a la autoridad, tenía que ver con seguir mis instintos, cuando algo va mal y huele raro, simplemente se debe ser precavido y cuidadoso.

Nueva nota mental: Eren es un pésimo catador de alimentos. Tiene estómago de perro callejero, come de todo y nada le sienta mal. La próxima vez que el sargento cocine, deberé dejar que Jean, Sasha o Connie prueben primero la comida.

Me arrastré hacia el retrete más cercano, varios miembros de la legión hacía fila para entrar. Me recosté contra la pared y observé el silencioso pasillo.

Cerré los ojos, colocando las manos sobre mi barriga, cielos, sentía que ardía como si en lugar de un "_goulash"_ hubiera comido un volcán. Entonces, escuché los pasos y en silencio observé a los dos hombres que se acercaban.

- ¿Era esto necesario? –El brazo del comandante Smith rodeaba la cintura del sargento y parecía mostrarse cómodo al andar así.

- Es mejor enseñarles ahora que enseñarles en el campo de batalla. ¿Fue lo que me enseñaste, no?

- Oh, vamos. Nunca me ensañé con la comida y te provoqué dolor de estómago.

- Por supuesto que no. Tú decidiste convertirme en tu plato fuerte y provocarme dolor de culo. Pero no puedo hacer eso con la legión entera, ¿verdad?

- Sigues molesto con ese incidente.

- Sigues pensando que sólo fue un incidente.

- Necesitabas disciplina.

- Y usaste ese método tan… Particular…

Guardé silencio en intenté procesar aquella conversación. Sabía que Rivaille era la mano derecha del comandante Erwin, que nadie como él conocía sus secretos y sus planes, sin embargo, esa manera de hablar, esa manera de mirarse.

Me recosté retorciéndome de dolor, pero sin dejar de pensar en ese asunto, entonces todo estuvo claro: El brillo en los ojos de Rivaille no tenía que ver con su venganza, estaba directamente relacionado con la visita del comandante a nuestro refugio.

Guardé la hipótesis en mi cabeza, quizá el punto débil de Rivaille no estaba en su cuerpo, ni en el equipo de maniobra, ni siquiera estaba en el campo de batalla o en su falta de habilidad culinaria.

- ¿Ha pasado el dolor? –Preguntó Mikasa cuando regresé al comedor un poco más aliviado.

- Sobreviviré. –Respondí relajándome en el asiento junto a ella.

Su mirada dura de pronto se suavizó.

- Creo que mi preocupación ha sido una total tontería. –Confesó mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿Preocupación?

- Por el asunto con Rivaille. –Tomó una hogaza de pan y la llevó a sus labios con lentitud. Realmente es una bestia. Comer en un momento en el que el simple olor a comida produce indigestión es otro de sus admirables logros.

- Supongo que sobrevivir a la comida de Rivaille es un gran paso para la humanidad. –Quería ser irónico, pero al parecer ella no comprendió mis palabras porque simplemente me dio una palmada en la espalda.

- No hablo de la comida. Hablo de ese chisme que se regó como pólvora la semana pasada.

- ¿Chisme? ¿Qué chisme?

- Armin, ¿todavía sigues pensando como un crío o es que de verdad no te das cuenta de lo que sucede a tu alrededor? ¿Recuerdas cuando casi le rompo los dientes a Jean?

- Sí. Recuerdo lo que sucedió y doy gracias al cielo que el sargento no estaba presente o hubiéramos tenido más problemas.

- ¿Sabes por qué fue?

- No me fijé. Creo que fue algo acerca de las pocas probabilidades de un noviazgo tuyo con Eren.

- Imbécil, Jean es un imbécil. –Suspiró y la miré con curiosidad, como dijo Sasha, las cosas de chicas no se me dan. –Tenía celos, pero ya no importa. Ahora que lo sé ya no importa.

- ¿Saber qué cosa?

- No importa si a Eren le gusta Rivaille, sus probabilidades de ligárselo son una en un millón. –Se levantó del asiento llevando en sus manos la hogaza de pan. Tenía en sus ojos esa mirada macabra que helaba la sangre de sus enemigos.

- ¿Por qué? –Le pregunté sin entender de lo que estaba hablando.

- ¡Caray, Armin! ¿Cómo es que tu cerebro funciona bien para planear estrategias, pero no para estas cosas?... Si fueras más observador en este tipo de detalles, no harías estas estúpidas preguntas.

Mikasa.

Tantos años cuidando el trasero de Eren y Armin me han enseñado una cosa: Los hombres son idiotas por naturaleza.

Jugarle una broma pesada al sargento Rivaille fue el ejemplo perfecto de la naturaleza estúpida de los machos de la especie humana.

Debieron pensar en el castigo y escuchar las advertencias de Armin, pero pensaron que Rivaille no se ensañaría con toda la tropa. Ahora les ha quedado claro que no deben subestimar a ese sujeto. Sí, les habrá quedado bien claro mientras se revuelcan con la mano en el estómago y se arrastran esperando un turno para ir al retrete. Supongo el castigo no terminará ahí, porque alguien tendrá que encargarse de la limpieza de esa parte del refugio que se ha convertido en el hogar del cuartel general de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Afortunadamente esos menesteres no me serán asignados, soy una chica con suerte que fue elegida por Hanji para ayudar en el traslado de sus inventos científicos para medir el no sé qué en no sé dónde de los titanes, su objeto de estudio sigue siendo Eren, aunque últimamente se queja porque Eren, como todos los hombres, es un idiota.

Después de recibir mi asignación dejé a Armin en el comedor, todavía estaba pálido y por sus gestos supuse que el malestar estomacal no pasaría pronto. Solo crucé un par de palabras con él. Tenía que decírselo a alguien y Armin era el sujeto perfecto para escuchar lo que tenía que decir sobre ese tema. Armin podía escuchar mis quejas acerca del cotilleo de rutina y no entender una sola jota, simplemente porque esos asuntos escapan de su entendimiento.

Ahora que pude desahogarme, tras noches de pesadilla, por fin podía dormir en paz. Me dirigí al sótano donde Hanji y las mujeres sobrevivientes al goulash de Rivaille nos agrupamos para llevar unos cuantos cachivaches de madera hacia el patio.

- ¡Lo tienen bien merecido! –Expresó Historia arrastrando un bulto. Su ceño fruncido y la expresión en sus labios delataron la incomodidad que todas estábamos experimentando. Todas excepto Hanji, quien lucía fresca como una lechuga. –Hombres con la cabeza llena de pensamientos vulgares.

No respondí nada, solo levanté los hombros cuando ella me miró buscando mi aprobación. Caminé hacia el patio, donde Eren se encontraba sentado en medio como si fuera un crío de tres años. Nos miramos por un momento y después bajó la mirada.

- Lo siento. –Me dijo avergonzado.

- No debes disculparte conmigo, sino con él.

- No tiene caso que se lo diga a él. Él no está de humor para escuchar disculpas, además dijo que si volvíamos a hablar del tema nos castraba.

- De todas maneras no tiene que ver conmigo.

- Pero no puedo evitar avergonzarme, lo que hicimos estuvo mal.

- ¿Te sientes enojado? –Le pregunté sentándome a su lado como en aquellos tiempos en que fuimos niños.

- No lo sé. Tal vez. Es que Rivaille…

- Rivaille, ¿Por qué siempre que hablamos tienes que meterlo en nuestra conversación?

- Hace parte de toda esta mierda, ¿no?

- Connie e Historia también han parte de esto y nunca terminan metidos en nuestras conversaciones. –Lo miré con rabia, definitivamente, a veces Eren es el rey de los idiotas. –Lo que sientes por Rivaille, ¿Se lo dirás?

- ¡¿Quieres que me castre?! –Soltó después de una pausa, sonrojado porque había descubierto su secreto, que no era tan secreto, porque todos habían murmurado sobre eso en particular. A Eren le gustaba Rivaille, pero yo sabía que Rivaille tenía puesto el corazón en otra parte, mi preocupación cambió mientras escuchaba a Eren decir mil excusas, escupiendo tontería tras tontería.

- Pierdes el tiempo. –Espeté esquivando la mirada.

- ¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No tienes oportunidad con un sujeto como ese. –Lo miré con frialdad. Quería abofetearlo para que reaccionara, pero él seguía mirándome con esa cara de idiota.

- ¿Por qué dices ese tipo de cosas? ¿También te gusta y tienes celos?

- Si me gustara no sentiría celos de ti, sino de la persona que él tiene en su corazón.

- Ha pasado tiempo desde lo de Petra, haré que la olvide.

- ¿Cuándo se ha dicho que sea Petra?

- ¿Y si no es Petra, entonces quién? –Me miró con esos ojos hambrientos de respuestas y todo lo que hice fue levantar los hombros y morderme la lengua. No podía decirle lo que sospechaba.

- No sé, pero Rivaille no te lleva en su corazón.

- Pero él… ¿No has escuchado de los hombres que viven molestando a las mujeres por las que sienten interés?

- No eres mujer. Eres un hombre, así que ese razonamiento no aplica. Además el sargento no te molesta. Solo te golpea porque haces demasiadas tonterías juntas.

- ¿No puedes ser más amable Mikasa?

- ¿Quieres que sea amable o quieres que mienta para satisfacer tu ego?

- Se supone que eres una chica, deberías ser más comprensiva con mis sentimientos.

- Porque no puedo siquiera imaginar cuando esos sentimientos se hagan papilla por un amor no correspondido.

- Eres demasiado sobreprotectora, deja de comportarte como mi mamá.

- ¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender? –Fruncí el ceño, de verdad es como Sasha mencionó. ¿Hay que dibujarle todo para que entienda?. Suspiré mientras él cruzaba sus brazos y apretaba los párpados asumiendo una pose gruñona e infantil.

- Si no vas a ser parte de la solución, entonces vete. Le preguntaré a Armin.

- Como quieras. Pero Armin no será de mucha ayuda para estas cosas.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Armin está sexualmente confundido y no sabe ni siquiera lo que le gusta. Y parece que no es el único. ¿De verdad prefieres a los hombres?

- A los hombres no, solo a Rivaille.

Su respuesta me hizo comprender que además de idiotas, los hombres son tercos por naturaleza.

Sasha.

Golpear a Connie con la escoba cada vez que me llamaba "chica patata" ya no fue suficiente para mí. Decidí que la próxima vez le haría comer la colección completa de plumeros del sargento, esa que según la leyenda, estaba organizada por tamaño, forma y color en alguna parte del pequeño armario de su habitación. Contuve mi furia apretando con fuerza el puño que estaba a punto de estamparle en la cara de balón sonriente, pero justo en ese momento llegaba Hanji Zoe con nuevas instrucciones.

- El sargento Rivaille tiene sus asuntos, el comandante Smith viene en camino, debido a las fuertes tormentas nocturnas y a la inseguridad existente se quedarán aquí esta noche. Así que hay que preparar cuatro platos extra para el comandante y sus tres acompañantes, alisten las tres camas que hay vacías en el dormitorio de los varones, saquen los colchones al sol para apartar el olor de humedad y busquen buenas mantas, esos hombres han venido desde el otro lado de la muralla a lomos de sus caballos y han de estar cansados.

- Pero… Si solo preparamos tres camas y ellos son cuatro, ¿dónde va a quedarse el comandante Smith? Esta cabaña no tiene más habitaciones, así que… –Historia formuló la pregunta frunciendo el entrecejo, más que curiosidad aquella interrogante estaba llena de suspenso.

- Dormirá por ahí. –Fue la escueta respuesta de Hanji levantando los hombros como si no importara. –Mujeres, hay que darse prisa.

- Sï. –Respondimos y con agilidad comenzamos las tareas asignadas.

Seguí a Mikasa a los establos, reunimos bastante heno fresco para los caballos de los recién llegados, después nos encontramos con Historia y le ayudamos a sacar los colchones viejos y remendados.

- ¡Qué desastre! ¡Los hombres son tan desordenados! –Me quejé cuando al regresar encontramos bajo aquellas camas abandonadas viejos trapos sucios, zapatos, papeles descoloridos de batallas viejas, semillas secas de frutos de verano. Olía a humedad y polvo, también hallamos un frasco lleno de gusanos que se revolvían entre trozos de huesos de algún animal pequeño.

- Démonos prisa, si el sargento encuentra este desastre no habrá estómago que resista otro de sus goulash. –Mikasa tomó con indiferencia el frasco y lo arrojó en la bolsa de la basura junto a todo lo demás.

- Crees que Hanji no quiere revelar dónde va a dormir el comandante por temor a que sea atacado mientras duerme. –Historia se quedó pensativa mirando hacia el firmamento, un cielo cálido de otoño traía viento fresco a nuestros rostros. –Después de todo, si hubo titanes entre nosotros, ¿Por qué no un asesino?

- ¿Quién quiere matar al comandante Smith? –Quería tranquilizarla así que le dije lo primero que pasó por mi mente. –Es un hombre que ha perdido un brazo, ya no va con nosotros a las misiones de campo y su muerte no servirá para que clausuren la Legión de Reconocimiento.

- Además esta Rivaille. –Mikasa regresó con mantas bajo los brazos que arrojó a nuestras caras. –Sólo halle esto, pero tienen agujeros causados por polillas, tendremos que remendarlas.

- Me ocuparé de eso. –Se ofreció Historia tomando las mantas en sus manos. Caminó hacia el patio y se sentó en un taburete comenzando a remendar.

- ¿Crees que todavía piensa en Ymir? –Pregunté en voz alta al ver la manera en que remendaba a solas junto a unas gallinas que deambulaban dispersas por ahí.

- Posiblemente. –Fue la respuesta fría de Mikasa. –Vamos, todavía hay mucho que hacer.

- ¿Crees que Eren siga venerando a Rivaille después del castigo de hoy? –Pregunté intentando hacerme la graciosa, pero todo lo que recibí de ella fue una mirada de enojo. Reí tontamente, llevándome las manos a la nuca en pose fingida de despreocupación. –Castigo ejemplar, ¿Eh?

- Rivaille es Rivaille y haga lo que haga seguiremos sintiendo lo mismo por él.

- ¿Qué sientes por él? –La conversación se puso interesante con eso que dijo de "seguir sintiendo", pero como de costumbre Mikasa me evadió con un silencio prolongado, como si no hubiese escuchado, el rostro sereno, pero al mismo tiempo serio y reflexivo. Si Rivaille no fuera tan joven, juraría que Mikasa podría ser su hija, porque a veces es tan taciturna y silenciosa como él. Suspiré, estaba cansada, harta de los titanes, harta de los traidores, harta de escondernos como comadrejas, escondiendo a Historia y protegiendo a Eren como si fueran valiosos tesoros. ¿De qué huíamos? Si cualquiera puede convertirse en titán, ¿no es algo bueno?, si todos fuéramos titanes la humanidad volvería a ser una sola, sería bueno, ¿no?... Miré a Mikasa y de nuevo reanudé la conversación, -no creerás que las habladurías son ciertas, ¿verdad?, eso de que el sargento tiene algo con Eren, no son más que habladurías de envidiosos reclutas novatos.

- ¿Qué importa lo que creo o no? Eren puede querer a quien le dé la gana. –Espetó con total indiferencia.

- Pero es tu amigo, debes conocer sus sentimientos ya que eres como su hermana mayor.

- No tengo idea. Eren tiene piedras en el cerebro.

- Sin embargo, ahora que Rivaille le ha castigado, junto con todos los hombres de la legión, por el asunto de la chica en la cama, es posible que Eren deje de interesarse en él.

- Quien sabe. Acabo de decirte que Eren tiene el cerebro de una piedra.

- ¿No sientes celos?

- No.

- Si estuviera en tu lugar… Creo que daría esta batalla por perdida. No hay nada más patético que arrastrarse por un hombre que además de verme como una hermana protectora está interesado en un héroe de carne y hueso.

- Tal vez es patético. Pero el futuro es incierto.

- No quise ofenderte. –Sonreí para alegrarla un poco, pero ella continuaba igual de silente. –Ya sabes que a veces digo puras tonterías, no he cambiado mucho desde que era una novata, todavía me acobardo, todavía lloro cuando el sargento nos grita y todavía me como una patata a escondidas de mis superiores. Por mi comentario inmaduro, perdón.

- Está bien. Después de todo seguimos siendo niños jugando a la guerra. Es lo que dice Armin.

- Pero ustedes parecen tan maduros… Excepto Eren. Tienes razón, tiene piedras en lugar de sesos.

Terminamos de asear las camas de la escolta del comandante y fuimos a la cocina. Al pasar vimos a Eren en el centro del patio haciendo ejercicios mientras Hanji tomaba nota.

- No importa el castigo del sargento. Eren fue el único inmune a su platillo, además se recupera rápidamente de sus golpizas. El idiota es algo masoquista, no me extrañaría si siguiera encaprichado con Rivaille. –Habló para sí misma, lo supe por la manera en que miraba a su adorado Eren y torcía los labios en una ligera mueca de disgusto. Para nadie en la legión es un secreto que Mikasa ama profundamente a Eren, excepto por Jean quien insiste que debe olvidarse de ese monstruo y fijarse en él, pero eso es otra historia. Ella me miró con extrañeza, como si por primera vez notase mi presencia, suspiró y continuamos nuestro camino.

- Creo que he resuelto el enigma. –Dijo de pronto Historia mientras cortaba trocitos de zanahoria para la sopa. –La razón por la que solo la escolta dormirá en el dormitorio de varones y el comandante "por ahí".

Mikasa dejó de revolver los huevos y miró con atención a Historia.

- Es para distraer al enemigo. El comandante no se quedará a dormir, se marchara en la noche mientras todos duermen, Rivaille será su escolta hasta que se encuentre con los hombres de Pixis.

- Es una suposición. –Mikasa levantó los hombros y siguió batiendo los huevos. –Si ese plan es real me parece demasiado tonto.

- Es realista. –Dije mirándola con enfado. Me molesta que siempre se crea superior a las demás, es fuerte, terca y Annie la llamó bestia, una gran soldado, pero eso no quiere decir que nos trate a todos como niños, como tontos. -¡¿Y si no es así, entonces, dónde dormirá Erwin Smith esta noche?!

- Es obvio. Dormirá con Rivaille.

- ¿Los dos solos en una misma cama? –Historia se sonrojó un poco y siguió cortando verduras. –Esa también es una posibilidad realista.

- Ya todo está listo. –Hanji interrumpió de pronto nuestra no tan animada charla, su sonrisa parecía llena de satisfacción, introdujo el dedo en la sopa que me encontraba mezclando y probó para después palmear mi espalda a modo de felicitación.

- Podrías decirnos… ¿Dónde dormirá el comandante esta noche? –Pregunté sin poder aguantar la curiosidad, Historia me miró con sorpresa y Mikasa, bueno, ella escasamente levantó la mirada.

- ¿Cómo es que después de tanto tiempo en la legión preguntan eso?... Es obvio, el comandante dormirá en la habitación de Rivaille.

- ¿Y el sargento? –Pregunté mirando de reojo a Mikasa.

- Pues dormirá en la habitación de siempre. –Se echó a reír.

- ¿Que te dije? –Me dijo Mikasa en voz baja. –Te dije que era obvio y no lo creíste.

La miré de reojo, para sorpresa ella estaba sonriendo de manera triunfante.

Erwin Smith.

Los informe de Pixis no daban mayor información de la que ya conocía, por eso lo primero que hice al llegar al cuartel fue salir a inspeccionar los alrededores, necesitaba aire fresco o moriría asfixiado en toda esa mierda conspiratoria. Miré a Rivaille quien nos guiaba por el camino más corto hacia el improvisado cuartel general, hubiese querido que continuáramos juntos en el viejo castillo, pero dadas las circunstancias lo más astuto era ubicarse en un lugar lo suficientemente lejano del área poblada pero que al mismo tiempo les diera seguridad. La elección de Rivaille me enorgullecía. "Lo has entrenado bien." Me dije a mí mismo al tiempo que sonreía tontamente mirando su espalda. Él iba a lomos de un caballo alazán de color chocolate y patas negras, un bello ejemplar, veloz y bien cuidado, digno de él y su heroísmo.

Era otoño y algunos árboles nos daban la bienvenida con una lluvia de hojas ocre que caía sobre nuestras cabezas, a lo lejos un par de ciervos pastaba placenteramente, una sombra se proyectó sobre nuestros rostros, elevé la mirada al cielo y observé la bandada de pájaros que migraban hacia el sur. Recordé que de niño siempre envidié a los pájaros, ellos no eran comida de titanes, ni tenían que esconderse tras murallas, además tenían alas para conocer el mundo, quizá por eso me gustaba tanto el emblema de nuestra Legión de Reconocimiento. Alas, alas para volar más allá de las murallas.

- ¿Así que castigaste a todos los reclutas? ¡Qué rudo! –Avancé a su lado dejando atrás la escolta de novatos.

- Me ensañaste que es mejor disciplinarlos ahora que en el campo de batalla. –Respondió con suavidad.

- ¿Pero la venganza alimentaria no mermará sus fuerzas?

- Según los cálculos de Hanji no debo preocuparme por eso.

- El goulash estaba delicioso. –Sonreí para animarlo, últimamente parecía necesitarlo un poco, aunque no lo diga sé que sigue deprimido por las bajas y sigue culpándose por no estar a mi lado cuando mi brazo fue arrancado. -¿Qué pusiste en el de los muchachos?

- Todo lo que encontré en la cocina. El tuyo, por el contrario era una sopa aguada y sin sal, no sé cómo puedes decirme que esa mierda estaba deliciosa. No me mientas. Odio que me mientas.

- Pero estaba mejor que el anterior, y esta vez no me provocó nauseas.

- Una aspirante a ama de casa se sentiría feliz con ese halago de gigoló consumado, pero a mí no me conmueve.

- Ay Rivaille, si hubieras nacido mujer en vez de hombre…

- Te habría rechazado en el primero de tus intentos.

- ¡¿Por qué?! –No me sorprendió su respuesta, sino que me siguiera el juego.

- Porque las mujeres son así. Pretenden rechazar a los pretendientes para que ellos supliquen y con cada súplica se sienten más amadas. Si hubiera sido mujer, tú no serías mi hombre.

Me eché a reír y el entornó la mirada. Después de nuestra llegada a la granja-cuartel, salimos a revisar el perímetro, un largo viaje a caballo que la escolta me reprochaba con la mirada. Rivaille tiene razón, los años me han ablandado, ya no los pateo como antes, la verdad es que ahora lo tengo a él para que los patee en mi lugar, para que los envíe a entrenamientos pesados, trabajos forzados y los envenene con un goulash pastoso cada que se portan mal, sí, Rivaille aprendió a la perfección a ganarse el respeto de esa nueva tropa de holgazanes, me hace sentir como un padre orgulloso, y él lo sabe y se regodea diciéndome ese tipo de cosas.

- Colocamos trampas, allí y allí. –Mencionó señalando un grupo de rocas más allá del lago, cerca de un bosquecillo de troncos que fueron desnudados por los vientos del otoño. –Si los titanes se acercan se enredarán con las cuerdas y harán sonar las campanas.

- Muy ingenioso. ¿Idea de Hanji?

- No. Fue un plan osado de Armin.

- Ese muchacho tiene potencial… ¿Qué hay de Eren?

- No hay muchos avances, todavía no sabe cómo endurecer las partes de su cuerpo a voluntad, todavía pierde el autocontrol cuando está en su forma de titán, pero no lo hace tan mal.

- ¿Historia Reis?

- Ya comenzó a soltar un poco la lengua. Hanji cree que vamos por buen camino.

Sonreí con satisfacción y seguí observando el paisaje, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a mi sargento, pero él seguía igual. La noche estaba por caer, el sol de la tarde ponía un tono naranja en el cielo, y sentí calma. Después de todo, los titanes no atacan en las noches.

Cuando regresamos, las cosas en el cuartel ya estaban calmadas, los soldados de la humanidad se portaron de maravilla, obedeciendo sin chistar más allá de un "Sí, señor". Cenaron en calma, sin disturbios y sin comentarios de ningún tipo. La disciplina de Rivaille hizo de la Legión una de las más fuertes, nuestros hombres son más hábiles y valientes que los de otras compañías, cada uno de ellos vale por diez, y Rivaille vale por cien.

Nos encerramos en una estancia que hacía las veces de sala de estar, sala de juntas secreta y despacho, extendí sobre una rustica mesa los planos de la ciudad y expliqué mi siguiente plan. Después de eso Hanji cambió de tema.

- La escolta puede quedarse en el dormitorio de los soldados. Hemos dispuesto para ellos camas limpias y mantas calientes.

-Bien. ¿Dónde dormiré?

- Obviamente, con Rivaille.

- Mi cuarto es demasiado pequeño, cuatro ojos. –Espetó cruzando los brazos mirándola fijamente.

- Es un cuarto proporcional a tu estatura, enano. –Le respondió sonriente y levantó los hombros mirándome fijamente. –El sargento es pequeño y su cama es grande, seguramente estará más cómodo allí, señor.

- Pero sigue siendo pequeño. Deberías cederle el tuyo, tienes el cuarto más grande de la casa, ¿no?

- ¿Insinúas que nuestro querido comandante Smith debe dormir entre mis tetas? ¡Ni hablar! –Lo señaló con el dedo índice y sonrió victoriosa. –Se quedará en tu cuarto y compartirán la cama. Como de costumbre.

- Hablo de la habitación, la mía es pequeña para dos personas. Podemos quedarnos en tu cuarto y tú duermes en el mío. Loca.

- Ya está todo preparado, no voy a cambiar de opinión. –Se cruzó de brazos y me miró buscando mi aprobación, pero no pude hacer nada porque estaba a punto de carcajearme y eso no se vería muy autoritario ante mis dos subordinados de confianza. –Escucha enano, no importa el tamaño de la habitación si lo único que van a usar es la cama.

- ¿Por qué siempre haces estas cosas sin consultarme primero? –Me miró esperando apoyo, pero no dije nada, me cruce de brazos y con seriedad fingí una pose reflexiva, no quería que terminara la discusión, era tan divertida y tan relajante escucharlos discutir como niños pequeños.

- Una cama es una cama. Ustedes han dormido en circunstancias peores que esa habitación para gnomos. Además, sargento, le informo que nunca debe interponerse entre una chica y su habitación. –Camino hacia la puerta y nos dirigió una mirada. Cuando Hanji se pone terca no hay poder humano capaz de convencerla. –Comandante, su habitación está lista.

- Te advierto que si te metiste en mi habitación sin permiso vas a pagarlo, cuatro ojos.

- No tengo que entrar para saber que está limpia y ordenada. ¡Ja! –Al final resulto que la obsesión de Rivaille era su propio punto débil y Hanji sabía cómo aprovecharlo. Cuando se marchó solté una carcajada.

- ¿Ahora te burlas?

- ¿Para qué necesitamos más espacio?... Como Hanji dijo, solo necesitamos una cama.

- Pero la cama de Hanji es más grande que la mía, tiene un colchón mullido suavecito, tendríamos más espacio para explorar. –No necesitaba cambiar su expresión para convencerme con su coqueto argumento.

- ¡Qué bien conoces la cama de Hanji!

- Me gusta dormir ahí cuando ella no se encuentra. Pero eso es un secreto. –Me miró a los ojos, ¿estaba molesto? ¿Estaba ansioso? ¿Estaba bromeando?, no lo supe, leer ciertas expresiones de Rivaille es un asunto complicado.

- Prefiero tu cama. Tiene tu aroma, además es pequeña y "acogedora".

- Si no te importa dormir en el lado donde los reclutas novatos metieron a la puta, no pondré objeción.

Lo seguí rumbo a la alcoba de la discordia. Rivaille tenía razón, era bastante pequeña, incluso para los dos, solo tenía espacio para la cama, un nochero y la pequeña cómoda, ubicada en una buhardilla, estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por una ventana rústica y vieja, la habitación era tan estrecha que para andar debíamos pegar la espalda a la pared y el techo era tan bajo que rozaba mi cabeza, pero para Rivaille era perfecta.

Me senté en la cama y despacio dejé caer la chaqueta con la que cubría mis hombros. El procedió a desnudarse.

Apagué las velas y escuché su gruñido de molestia mientras se quitaba la camisa y se bajaba los pantalones. Fue un deleite a mi vista observar su piel pálida bañada por la luna, satinada y suave. Extrañé tanto esa piel.

- Pervertido.

Fueron sus palabras sentándose en mi regazo a falta de espacio. Y agradecí a los dioses habidos y por haber por la astucia de Hanji, que delicioso regalo tenerlo así sólo para mí. Mi mano acarició su espalda y el recostó su rostro contra mi pecho. ¿También extrañabas mis caricias, Rivaille?

- ¿Todavía te duele? –Preguntó mirándome a los ojos, mientras sus dedos ágiles se deshacían de mi camisa.

- Sí. Duele y no me acostumbro… Quizá no deberíamos… Es decir… No creo que…

Un beso destruyó todas mis dudas, la lengua ensalivada de mi sargento invadió mi boca y despacio nos echamos encima de la pequeña cama, uno sobre el otro. Nos besamos, nos acariciamos e hicimos el amor como no lo habíamos hecho en dos meses, tres días y diez horas.

- ¿No te molesta la ausencia de mi brazo? –Pregunté después de la rutina de besos y caricias, me sentí mal conmigo mismo al no poder abrazarlo y amasarle las nalgas con las dos manos como antes.

- No. Me molesta más la falta de inteligencia, sería realmente desagradable follarte si fueras un imbécil. –Media vuelta y se aferró a mi pecho, bajo la comodidad de las mantas suaves con aroma a ¿lavanda?

- ¿Con qué tipo de jabón lavas las mantas?

- Con una nueva esencia que venden el mercado de la ciudad subterránea. ¿Verdad que no huelen a mujerzuela barata?

Guardé silencio, al parecer él seguía intimidado con el tema de la mujer hermosa que los soldados metieron a hurtadillas a su cama, una broma torpe pero graciosa, los chicos le pidieron a la zorra que lo esperara desnuda y fueron a husmear en lo más alto del altillo por las rendijitas que dan al que antes fue un ático destartalado; cuando Rivaille entró a la habitación se llevó el susto de su vida. No quiero decir que le asusten las mujeres desnudas en pose de ninfa, sino que el asalto sexual lo tomó desprevenido.

- Había huellas de lodo en el piso. Sabes que no puedo follar en una habitación sucia y ella era linda, pero olía a perfume barato, también sabía que los cadetes me estaban observando a hurtadillas desde el altillo. –Me confesó cuando le pregunté la razón por la que había castigado a los hombres.

- Si las condiciones fueran diferentes ¿lo habrías hecho? ¿Habrías tomado el obsequio que tus hombres dejaron en tu cama?

- No. –Respondió secamente. –Si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera sido diferente de uno de esos cerdos de la policía militar. -Él besó mi mejilla y cerró sus ojos; dormitó. Mi brazo rodeó su cintura, no era igual que cuando tenía los dos brazos, pero estaba feliz, él me aceptaba así, con tragedia o sin ella, supuse que después de todo, aunque no lo confesara me amaba.

Rivaille.

Cuando me levanté ya pasaban las siete de la mañana. El corredor estaba libre de polvo y bien trapeado. Excelente trabajo de Ackerman, debo decir. La escalera en cambio tenía motas de polvo, se notaba con facilidad que fue limpiada con afán y de manera mediocre, tendré que patear de nuevo el culo de Eren por su descuido. Si piensa que voy a perdonarle esta como le perdone lo de la sacudida del polvo en la sala está equivocado.

Entré al comedor y todos se me quedaron viendo en silencio, creen que no me he dado cuenta de los marcos sucios y las ventanas mal lavadas, ellos bajaron la mirada a sus platos y comieron en silencio el desayuno compuesto de un pan, huevos duros y leche. La leche es para lactantes, así que fui directamente a la cocina por un café negro, cargado y amargo.

- Espero que hayas dormido de maravilla. Cuando el comandante se marchó estaba lúcido y feliz.

- Cállate cuatro ojos. Me duele la espalda por tu culpa.

- ¿Mi culpa? ¿Acaso fui la persona que te sacudió sin piedad toda la noche?

- Cierra la boca. –No estaba de humor para seguirle el juego. Respiré profundamente y revisé la correspondencia que Erwin me dejó.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?

- Hace dos meses, tres días y dieciocho horas.

- No hablo de tus intimidades, me refería a las instrucciones por correspondencia. –Hanji levantó los hombros y me miró divertida. Malvada, ¿Por qué tenía que descubrirlo y molestarme con eso?. Levanté la mirada y señalé la puerta.

- Desaparece.

- ¿Por qué estás de mal humor? ¿No te gustó la limpieza?

- Me duele la cabeza. –Señalé la puerta y la miré enojado. –Vete antes de que se ponga peor.

- Estaba pensando en lo del virus titán; si te contagiaran serías el titán más pequeño que se haya registrado.

- También sería el más mortífero. Y agradece que no soy titán o ya te habría devorado, cuatro ojos.

- No tienes que ser tan malo conmigo. –Hizo un mohín y antes de marcharse me enseñó su lengua. Tonta Hanji, si no fuera por sus bromas estaría seco por dentro.

Leí las instrucciones de Erwin, nada raro, solamente cosas de rutina. La última de sus notas en cambio fue de cierta manera diferente:

"Sargento, no sea demasiado cruel con los reclutas o volverá a quedarse sin escuadrón de operaciones especiales. Aproveche el potencial de Armin en los planes para la próxima expedición. En caso de que las cosas se pongan feas, no olvide esconder a Historia en ese lugar del que hablamos y Eren, póngale fin a las habladurías que circulan sobre ustedes dos, sabes que soy egoísta con _eso _y_ aquello._ Si hay novedades las enviaré ocultas por el mismo medio de siempre. Ten cuidado a partir de este momento estás solo ahí afuera y temo por lo que pueda sucederte, no seas confiado.

Posdata: Cuando vengas a visitarme sacudiremos el polvo de mi escritorio. Es uno de los pocos que te gustan, ¿verdad?"

Arrugue la frente e hice una bolita con aquella nota, la arrojé al fuego, respiré hondo y me dispuse a realizar mis quehaceres, Ackerman me miraba fijamente y cuando vio que me acercaba a Eren para patearle el trasero sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"He visto esa sonrisa antes". Me dije, es similar a la misma que puso Hanji cuando descubrió mis asuntos con Erwin. ¿Acaso la mocosa también lo sabe?... ¿Sabe que me gusta el polvo de Erwin?


End file.
